Heatbreak
by 42DarkSeasons
Summary: New girl in town. Her parents are divorced, been in a private girls school from kindergarten until the 8th grade, and she starts Freshman year with our favorite guys, but things start to get interesting half through her Freshman year.
1. Chapter 1

So, where do I start? I guess I can start from the beginning uh? Well... I'm an only child, my parents are divorced, I live with my mom and my father wants nothing to do with me. We moved to New York. My mom is an interior designer and coming here has always been a dream of hers. For the first time in my life I am going to a public school, I've been in a private girls school since kindergarten... I so happy to be out of the private school, I hated the uniform and being seduced/hit on by the other girls (no offense but that's not my type).  
Moving on, my mom has a friend (boyfriend now) who knows Ninjitsu and I've been under his training since kindergarten as well, but now that he found a good job (not that we need help with money, but gives him something to do while I'm at school) we've had less time to train and the apartment has very little rooms to do so. But that's why people created a roof, I also found out that I'm not the only one who knows Ninjitsu. There are these four teenage boys and their father who train as well. There's Leonardo, the leader that no one seems to like. Raphael, who takes the lead because he doesn't approve of the leaders decision at times. Donatello, the brainiac of the group. And then there's Michelangelo, the geeky little brother that you can't simple ignore.  
After getting to know them for a few days they allowed my access to their equipment and in on their training sessions after school. Of course my mother was all for it, the boyfriend didn't care, he was too busy with work. But that was all during the summer, now it's time for school to start. Leonardo is a grade ahead of Raph, Don (He's a genius did you really expect him to be behind?) and I, which means he's a Sophomore and the three of us are Freshmen (yay...), leaving Mikey in 8th grade. Oh, I should probably tell you my name, (sorry about that... Too caught up in the moment) my name is Arika Parker and here's my story...

-First Day of School-  
"Mom I'm leaving!" I said racing for the door, "See you when I get home!" Hoping my mother wouldn't see my outfit I was two seconds too late. She managed to catch the door before I could close it and race down the stairs so she couldn't stop me.  
"What in earth are you wearing?"  
I wore my favorite ripped, skinny jeans with my red All Stars and red flat bill hat, but it was the shirt she was talking about. It was a sheer white shirt with blue sleeves, I wasn't wearing a solid shirt underneath, all you could see was my flat, toned stomach and red bra.  
"Clothes." I said slowly.  
"Go put a shirt on." She pointed back to my room. "Preferable one that you can't see through."  
I closed the door and stormed to my room and put a solid shirt on under my sheer shirt. Once I walked out of my room my mother gave my approval of my outfit before walking out the door to meet the guys out front, in which I was already late.  
"There you are, Leo almost left without you." Raph said greeting me at the car door, "I thought you weren't going to wear a shirt under that?"  
"I'll take it off I the car. My mother just caught me at the right moment." I said climbing into the back of the car.  
"I'll tell if you do." He teased.  
"Then I'll tell you dad about the permission slip that you forged his signature on." I smiled as he gave a chuckle.  
Leo started the engine to and began to drive as I stripped my undershirt off. Then I stuck my headphones in and listened to my music for the rest of the car ride. The ride was over too soon, I put my headphones and iPod into my bag as I climbed out of the car.  
"You ready for a new life Parker?" Raph asked as I stared at my new school.  
"I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"113... 113- Ah Locker 113." I said unlocking it so I could some of my books up. "Now," I said looking at my schedule, "Homeroom..."  
"Follow me." Raph said, "We pretty much have the same classes."  
"Well, if that isn't crazy as-"  
"Raph!" A red head called from behind him.  
"Friend of yours?" I asked.  
"That's April; Donnie's what-to-be girlfriend. They're practically dating she just doesn't know it." He filled me in quickly. "April, what's up?"  
"I'm looking for Donnie, have something I want to ask him."  
"He's waiting for his schedule, should be here soon. Have you met Arika?" He introduced.  
"Is this her..." She hesitated, "Nice to meet you." She nodded her head, "Donnie!" She shouted as soon as he turned the corner.  
"That was fucking lovely."  
"She does have a tongue." He said leading the way to homeroom.  
"You know my mother would skin me alive if I said it in her presents."  
"You rebel you."  
"Don't get any ideas."  
"Too late." He grinned. "What are you doing after practice?"  
"Homework, if I have any. Why?"  
"I was thinking about taking a bike ride, want to join?"  
"Let's see how my first day goes." I said walking in front of him.  
He grabbed my arm pulling me toward his chest, pulling me in for a kiss, tongue and all.  
"I love you." He said resting his forehead on mine.  
"I know." I grinned.  
Did I forget to mention that I'm dating Raph? I guess I should mention that Leo likes me too but don't tell Raph... That could be a disaster. Otherwise, first day went well, practice went well, but I was too worn out to go on a bike ride with Raph that day. Good thing we have all week to do that.

_**Well, what do you think? It'll get better in the next couple chapters. Review and even let me know what you think will happen or what you might want to happen. I'm open to suggestion.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-History-  
"Raphael, your partner will be with Samantha. And Arika, why don't you be partners with Leo." Mr. Harmon said.  
Raph and I took our seats next to our partners. While Mr. Harmon paired of the rest of the class, I struck up a conversation with Leo.  
"Why are you in a Freshmen History class?" I asked, pulling out my notebook.  
"I only need 3 history credits in order to graduate, so I chose not to take it last year."  
"Cool, I think."  
"You look nice."  
I was wearing normal (whatever you call normal anyway) clothes but were more tight fitting than anything.  
"Better than what April could do yesterday and today."  
"She just isn't use to someone who stands out." He said checking me out, "But it is a little much."  
"Raph likes it."  
"Do you?"  
"Now I'm sorry I wasn't able to do this yesterday. Something came up and I just couldn't push it aside. That being said," Mr. Harmon said, "The partner that you are with will be your partner for the rest of the semester. Don't not," He stressed, "Ask to reassign partners during this semester. On that note, let's go over what we'll be doing this semester..."  
I tuned the teacher out and started to scribble in my notebook. What Leo had said before Mr. Harmon got our attention replayed in my head. As I scribbled Leo slipped a note in front of me: I guess what I'm really trying to say is... Does he really make you happy?

-Lunch-  
"Nice outfit." A girl said sitting across from me.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm Angel."  
"Arika." I said not looking up from my food.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"I guess."  
"Do you realize that you're being checked out? Not just by the cute guys either."  
"Thank you Captain Fucking Obvious." I said annoyed by everything, she just intensifies it.  
"I'm just trying to be helpful."  
"Do it somewhere else." I said standing from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Raph asked as he set his food down.  
"The library." I said grabbing my stuff.  
"Are you okay? You seem to be avoiding me today."  
"Raph, I'm fine and I'm not avoiding you. I just have a few things that I want to read before I go home."  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I know."

Does he make you happy?  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Leo asked bringing me back to reality.  
"No, go ahead." I said opening the text book.  
"Bored?"  
"A little. How are your classes so far?" I asked.  
"You know, do this and that, don't do this."  
"I know how that feels." I said reading my the few pages I didn't get to finish in class.  
"Have you been avoiding Raph because of what I said?"  
"Did he ask you to do this? I am not f-" I caught the glare of a teacher, "Fracken avoiding him. I like to have most of my homework done before I get home. Is that not hard to understand?"  
"For him? Yes, me? No."  
I chuckled. "He does like to complicate things."  
"So, how long did you have to hold that tongue?" He asked, grinning.  
"Too long." I laughed.  
I'm not going to lie, talking and being around Leo is totally different than being with Raph. I seem more relaxed and not really scared that I'll say something and it'll be taken the wrong way. But with Raph I almost have to... Have to do what I know will make him happy other than be myself most of the time. Maybe I'll just play it out and see if what I'm thinking even makes sense. If it does... Don't tell Raph.

-Mid-Semester Finals-  
"Ah fuck." I said laying my head in my history book.  
"Now what?" Leo laughed from across the table.  
"I never stopped at the store to get the things we need for our history project." I lifted my head from the book, "Plus I haven't even written my portion of the project either. I'm screwed."  
"Hey, it's Friday. The project isn't due until the a week from Monday. After practice work on your written portion of the project, tomorrow we can go out and get to stuff we need."  
"I hate you." I said closing my book.  
He chuckled, "Why?"  
"'Cause you Mr. Clam and Collective with a plan in a matter of seconds while I'm just sitting here acting like the project is due tomorrow."  
"While it's not." He said as the bell rang, "See you after school."

-Parking Lot of the School-  
"Looks like I'm not the only one with a cancelled class." Raph said as I approached the car.  
"I'm pretty sure that you skipped your class." I said.  
"You know me too well." He said giving me a kiss. "How about I take you to dinner after practice, just you and me."  
"I can't, I have to work on my history project."  
"How about lunch tomorrow?"  
"Leo and I are going to get the materials for the project and start putting it together."  
"Right." He said leaning against the car. "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together."  
"We both want a good grade in this class. What's wrong with that? Besides you and Samantha have a project to work on."  
"I already did my half, I'm waiting for her to finish her half so we can put it together. What do you two do together anyway?"  
"We talk but most of the time we're both doing homework." He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you trust me?"  
"I don't trust my brother." He stated.  
"He's your brother, how can you not trust him?"  
"I don't trust my brother." He repeated.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He gave me an annoyed look. "You know what, I'm going to the library." I said turning towards the school building in frustration.  
How in hell to you not trust your brother? I always knew that there was tension between them but now I'm starting to wonder what it is. Anyway, I I was going to start my written part of the history project but I had so many questions on my mind that I couldn't focus on it. I was pondering on my questions so much that I didn't even hear the bell ring, barely heard Leo call my name.  
"Arika the bell rang ten minutes ago." Leo startled me.  
"I didn't hear it, I'm sorry." I said gathering my things together.  
"No big deal, the car is going anywhere. What were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing I should bother you with." I said walking in the direction of the parking lot.  
"Bother me any."  
"I was trying to figure out why Raph wouldn't trust you." He didn't say anything. "Sorry, I'm not pushing for an answer."  
"No, it's okay. Um..." He looked like he was debating on telling me, "Raph and I had a falling out and his uh girlfriend was over. The short of it, Raph was too fed up to drive so I drove her home. We were ten minutes from her house and we got hit by a drunk driver... Her father. Her parents were having a rough time... Anyway, we got hit on the passenger side and pushed into the other lane of traffic. She was in critical condition and rushed to the hospital. I, also went to the hospital, but left with a broken leg, fractured arm and a few cuts and bruises..." He took a deep breathe, "The girl didn't make it. And Raph blames me for her death." He said as his eyes started to water.  
"That wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone." I said resting my hand on his shoulder.  
"I know. Thank you." He smiled, "It makes me feel better hearing it from you."

-After Practice-  
I sat on my bed, finally writing out what I need for the project when I get a text from Leo:_** Are you busy? We need to talk.**_  
Me:** _Not if you count working on my written portion of our project busy. Why? What's up?_**  
Leo:_** Can you come up?** _  
Me: _**Sure... What's this about?**_  
Leo:_** I'll tell you when you get here.**_

I jumped off my bed and headed for the front door.  
"Mom, I'm heading upstairs to talk to Leo for a second." I yelled.  
"Talk about what?"  
"The history project." I lied, "Be back in a few minutes." I said waking out the door. I walked up the one flight of stairs and about 10 steps down the hall until I reached the apartment. I knocked on the door and not a moment later Leo opened it and invited me insides. "So, why did I travel up the one flight of stairs in my shorts and tank top and lied to my mom so I could get up here?"  
"It's about Raph. You see, he-" Leo was interrupted by a girlish scream, and his eyes went wide. I walked past him and headed toward Raph's room. "Arika wait! You shouldn't-" I opened the door, flicking the light in, seeing Raph and his History partner, Samantha, naked in his bed. "Open the door."  
"Well, that's one way to tell her." Samantha said with a smirk on her face and Raph not looking the tiniest bit guilty. "Our you going to cry now? Well, get over it. This is high school sweet heart, hearts get broken." She said.  
Leo interfered and closed the door. "Arika I-"  
"Stop... Please..." I said fighting the tears, "Just don't." I started the walk towards the door but before I reached the handle Leo grabbed my arm and pulled to his chest and held me.  
"Be ready about 8 tomorrow morning." He said, "I'll give you a day you'll never forget." He kissed my forehead, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arika, sweetheart, wake up." My mother said shaking my shoulder, "Your father's trying to get a hold of you. Didn't you set your alarm?"  
I opened my eyes, catching a look at the time and said, "Shi-oot!" I corrected myself, "I didn't hear my alarm. Tell Dad I FaceTime him in 10 minutes." I told Mom as I walked to my closest to get dress.  
I pulled out a pair of loose jeans, a Rolling Stones graphic t-shirt, and my white converse. I pulled my hair back in a loose bun, leaving my bangs hang along side my face. I put my glasses on, grabbed my iPad and sheet music, and headed toward the piano room. As my iPad rang for my father, I propped it on top of the piano and spread out my sheet music then I warmed up a little.  
"Should we schedule a different time during the school year?" I heard my father said.  
"No, I just a rough night." I said looking at the screen and continued to play my chords.  
"What are your plans for today?" He asked.  
We always talk during my warm up.  
"Leo and I are going to hang out and start getting our history project."  
"How are you and Raph?"  
I looked away from the screen, I don't understand why it hurt so much but at the same time I do.  
"He's not in the picture anymore." I said looking at the keys on the piano.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." I stopped my warm up and said, "I'm ready when you are."  
"Play away." He said.  
I played the song _Firework_ adding my own little twists. My dad is in the music business, he started his own record label _TMNT: Tomorrow's Music Now Today_. I still think he needs to change the name but it's not my business. Anyway, my dad has been trying to get me to record an album ever since I developed in piano and started to sing along while I played. And yes, I did sing Firework. When I was done I played and sang _Love the Way You Lie. _  
"You've been practicing hard." Dad said, "Looks like you have a fan."  
I turned him around and saw that Leo was standing in the doorway.  
"Your mom let me in. I didn't know you could play or sing let alone wore glasses for that matter." He smiled.  
"I'm full of mysteries." I smiled back and continued to say, "Come on in, I've got about ten minutes and then we can go."  
"No rush, I'm early anyway." He said taking a seat next to me on the piano bench.  
"You've got the rest of the day to talk to him, hurry up and play your last song." Dad said.  
I started to play _Hit the Lights _and sang it. I was half way through until my father was interrupted by his fiancé.  
"I'm so sorry," She said once her realized what was going on, "I thought you were finished."  
"Don't worry about it Sophie. I haven't quite finished putting my own twists on it anyway." I said.  
"Still, I shouldn't have interrupted." She looked at the screen a little closer and asked, "Is that Raphael?"  
And there went the sharp pain, "No, this is Leo, his brother."  
"I said something I shouldn't have, did I?" She asked.  
"I'll let you go now, have a good day Lily." He said disconnecting the call.  
"Lily?" Leo asked.  
"My name means water lily, he likes Lily better than Arika." I said gathering my stuff and putting it in a pile.  
"And the world makes sense once again." I laughed as he said, "There's my smile."  
"Come on, let's go before my mom recruits us to help with her work."

-Lunch: Leo's Room-  
"It's safe to walk out of my room now. The disaster duo left." He said placing the box of pizza on his coffee table, "Whatcha ya got so far?" He asked looking at the computer screen.  
"My written part on what could cause World War III."  
"Cool. May I?" He asked lifting the laptop.  
"Be my guest." I said giving it to him.  
I stood up from the floor and walked out to the coffee table to get a slice of pizza.  
"Interesting," He said closing the laptop, "But I've seen you do better." He grinned.  
"Shut up." I said throwing a small pillow at him.  
"Hand me a slice?" He laughed.  
"No. I'm not sharing." I said grabbing the box and setting on his dresser.  
"I paid for it."  
"I don't care." I said finishing my piece.  
Leo stood up walked over, trying to grab the box only for me to stand in his way.  
"I'm hungry." He said in a whineish tone.  
"I. Don't. Care." I annunciated, "Get past me and then I'll let you have a piece."  
Leo's face light up like a boy who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. I didn't try very hard to keep him away from the box, nor did he try very hard to get to it. He grabbed me by the waist, pulling my close to his chest, reached out his arm and touched the box and released me. But he didn't take a piece, he just went and laid on his bed.  
"All that work and you didn't get a piece of pizza." I said walking over to him, placing the back of my hand on his forehead saying, "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I don't know. Are you going to fix your paper?" He teased.  
"You're fine." I justified going to get another slice.  
"Hey." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him causing my to fall on top of him.  
"What the hell Leo." I said, "Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Not exactly." He said placing a hand against my face.  
"You must be ill."  
"I know something that could fix that." He said pulling my face closer to his.  
Our lips brushed against each others as a cell phone rang.  
"Shit." Leo whispered as he reached into his pocket to answer the phone, "Hello... I am so sorry." He sat up and went to his dresser to get his keys, "I lost track of time Dad. Arika and I are working on our History project- Yes sir. I'm on my way." He said hanging up. He looked at me saying, "I've got to go pick up my dad. Um... I'll walk you back to your apartment."  
We walked a short distance in silence, once we got to my door we managed to find our way to speak.  
"Thanks for today, it was fun." I said resting my hand on the doorknob.  
"It was nothing. I hate not seeing you smile." He said playing with his keys. "Can I come by, after dinner. I want to hear you play again."  
I smiled saying, "Text me when you're coming down." I twisted the doorknob as he gave me a quick kiss.  
"I'll see you tonight." He said walking down the rest of the stairs.

-Later that Night-  
*knock, knock, knock*  
I looked towards my window and saw Leo was there. I had forgotten that the fire escape was at my window. I went and opened the window.  
"May I come in?" He asked.  
"Depends on what you plan on doing?" I asked leaning against the wall.  
"I want to kiss you," He took a step into my room continuing to say, "And I want to hold you." Now he was completely in my room, "Like this." He grabbed my waist, pressing me against the wall and kissed me passionately. And I enjoyed it better than... Well you know. It didn't last as long as I hoped but it was enough for the moment.  
"I can't stay long. I wish I could." He said, "But I promised my father that wouldn't be long."  
"It's okay, my mother would condemn us to hell if she caught us."  
He chuckled saying, "I wouldn't put it past her." He stole one last kiss and then climbed out the window.  
I closed and locked the window and went back to my bed. It was happening all too fast but I didn't care, I was just happy it happened.

**_So? What do you all think so far? I would really appreciate some feed back and if you have any idea go for it. Who knows, I might be able to use it. I hope you're enjoying it so far and I plan on making it more intense later on. ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

-Monday Morning-  
My alarm went off at 5:30 am and I turned it off with ease, but I also had a text message waiting for me. I bet you can guess who it was from...  
Leo: **You up?**  
Me:_** Just woke up. Dreading on going today...**_  
Leo: **You'll make it through the day. Besides, it Monday, EVERYONE dreads Mondays. ;)**  
Me: **_Well, I guess if EVERYONE can survive Monday I can to but that doesn't mean I'll like it._**  
Leo: T**ell you what, if you survive today, I'll let you keep your okay written part of the project. Deal?**  
Me: **_Omg, are you still on that?_**  
Leo:** It gets you to smile doesn't it? Anyway, I got to get ready, I'll see you in a couple hours.**  
Me: **_See you in couple (1h:30m to be exact) hours ;)_**  
Leo: **Smart ass ;)**  
I couldn't help but chuckle. I laid my phone back on my nightstand and went to take a shower. When I got out I didn't bother to dry my hair, it would curl a bit anyway so what's the point? I put in my contact, and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt, a pair of navy blue vans, and decided to put my hair in a tight bun. When I was done and put all my school work and books into my bag, I set it by the door and went to the piano room and played it to kill my 35-40 minutes that I had left.  
Before you think that I'm an ass, I'm not. Though some of my neighbors might be sleeping they don't mind if I play this early. Yes, I did ask. They rather enjoy it, some say that they wake up in a better mood or (if they are already up) it helps their day go by faster. I love playing, it's a hobby but sometimes it's much more than that. During my playing time I got a text from Leo again.  
Leo:** You play beautifully but you're going to make us late. ;)**  
Me: **_You really need to learn to tell time_**.  
I texted back, heading towards the front. I swung my bag onto my shoulder as I opened the door to see Leo leaning against the rail across from me. He looked up and smile saying, "Why would I need to do that if I have you?"  
"Are you dating me without permission?" I teased as the door was closing behind me.  
"I might be but," He said walking over to me, "You did kiss me back." He brushed his lips against mine.  
"Hey Leo!" We heard Raph call from below but that did stop Leo from kissing me.  
When Leo pulled away he rested his forehead on mine saying, "You taste like strawberries."  
"That would be my Chapstick." I whispered with a smile.  
"Before the two of you song yourself to each other can I borrow my brother for a moment." Raph said spoiling the moment.  
"What do you want Raph?" Leo asked in annoyance.  
"Samantha needs a ride, can we pick her up?"  
"Hell, no. Tell her to find another ride." He turned towards his brother who was inches away from his face.  
Raph rolled his eyes in laughter. I let out a sigh and started for the stairs as Raph asked, "You know, I never did get to fuck you. Can we do that before you lose your virginity to my lame excuse of a brother?" He asked with a grin as I stopped at the foot of the stairs.  
"Raphael-"  
"No, it's okay Leo," I said cutting him off, "I can take care of this." I said facing them both.  
"If you think that you can beat me, you're wrong. I was only going easy on you during our practices." Raph commented.  
"Really? The way I see it is that I'm a better fighter than you."  
"Please, you hit like a girl."  
I socked him square in the face, Raph looked at me with his nose bleeding as I said, "You know what, I do hit like a fucking girl." I caught Leo hold a chuckled as I went down stairs, heading to the car. When I arrived at the car I tossed my backpack in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat pulling out my iPod, putting my earbuds in and turning on my music. When Raph and Leo came down, Leo winked at me and nodded his head as praise for standing up for myself while Raph kept stuffing tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding.  
"Stupid bitch." I barely heard Raph say as he entered the vehicle.  
"Fuck." I said leaning my head against the head rest.  
Leo pulled out one of my buds and started the car asking, "What?"  
"I have a fucking math test third hour and haven't studied for it."  
"Algebra 1 is the easiest thing." Leo assured me, "Besides, it's History you should be worried about."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I know I'm right." He grinned.  
I chuckled as I stuck my ear bud back in, looking out the window but I soon found myself asleep. Didn't realize this until Leo was waking me a few moments after he pulled into the parking lot.  
"Have a nice nap?" He asked leaning against the door frame of the car.  
"No." I said stretching out my arms.  
"Sorry, if it wasn't for school I'd leave you be. Actually, I might have joined you."  
I chuckled, "It's a good thing that you're cute." I climbed out of the car and went to the trunk to get my bag.  
"We'll then, I'll see you in History."  
"I'll see you then." I smiled heading inside.

-Week and a Half Later-  
"Oh my fucking god, I can't believe I actually survived this project." I said as Leo and I walked into Pizza Hut.  
"Ah Leo!" (You can say that we're regulars.) "Your usual?" One of the waiters asked taking us to our booth.  
"Yes, thank you." He said as I slid in.  
"Coming right up."  
"So, Christmas Break is coming up. What are you doing?" He asked sliding in next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders.  
"The first week I'm going down the California to visit my dad then I'm coming back home for the rest of the break. Why?"  
"I'm thinking about doing something." He said pulling out his laptop.  
"Are you going to let me in on it?"  
"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you get to know everything." He said giving me a kiss, "Besides, it's a surprise."  
"Fine. What are you working on?" I asked looking at his screen.  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes saying, "English paper, I just got to revise it and I'm done."  
"Cool." I said digging out my iPod, I gave Leo an ear bud saying, "Put this in, I want you to listen to something new I'm working on."  
_Let me take a moment to catch you up if you haven't been able to follow. Leo and I area dating, everyone pretty much knew before we did. Pizza Hut is our after school hang out while we do our homework. Now, onto some info you wouldn't have been able to follow, Raph moved in with his girlfriend (the bitch) Samantha. Short of it, Raph was being a dick. His father found out that Raph and his girlfriend were fucking each other, so he told Raph to distance himself from her but Raph refused to hear it so her left. What Raph didn't see was his father protecting him from becoming a parent too soon. Which happened, 3 days after he left. Anyhow, back to reality._  
"What am I listening to?" He asked sticking the ear bud in his ear.  
"My version of _Titanium_."  
He smiled as I pressed the play button. 4 minutes pasted until he took the ear bud out saying, "If you don't make a deal with your day while you're down there, I'll have to sleep with you until you do." He said.  
"And if I do?"  
"I'll still sleep with you."  
"You better free up one of your nights then."  
"No fucking way... That's why you're going down to your dads." He said in shock.  
"That and I want to see him."  
"Well, I have a promise to keep." He said giving me another more passionate kiss.  
"Our parents are going to kill us."  
"It'd be worth it." He whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you."

**_Next chapter may or may not be a sexy chapter. I'm leaning more towards maybe though ;) Review! Tell me whatcha think._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Somethings just popped up and I had to put this aside for a moment But I'm back now so enjoy this next chapter. **_

* * *

"So, you and Leo seem to be really close." Mom said as I started to fix my breakfast.  
"So?" I asked.  
"You've only been dating for a couple weeks and it's like Raph was never in the picture, and I just want to make sure-"  
"Mom stop." I cut her off.  
"I don't want you doing something you'll regret."  
"And this is what it's like when a parent notices you. I already hate it." I mumbled heading for the door.  
"What about your food?" Mom asked.  
"I'll pick something up." I said closing the door.  
"Where are you going?" Leo asked coming up the stairs from a jog. Yes, he's cute in his shorts and tank covered in sweat.  
"Breakfast, shopping... Life really."  
"Sounds boring." He said walking closer.  
"I like it better than hanging out with my mother."  
"Ouch. What'd she do?"  
"She tried to be a mother."  
"At least give her credit for trying." He said, always trying to find the good side.  
"I would, if this hadn't been the first time in 15 years."  
"And you wonder why your mother and I don't get along." My father said walking up the stairs, "Then again, I have no room to talk."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked not thinking about what I said.  
"You're mother and I have some things to talk about, legal issues, better to do it in person."  
"Mom wasn't answering your phone calls was she?"  
He chuckled, "No, she wasn't. Ah, I brought a friend of yours along."  
"Who... Oh." I said as Karai appeared.  
"Don't get so excited. Well hello." She said when she saw Leo.  
"Hi, um... I'll leave you guys to... I'll text you." He said giving me a kiss, "Mr. Parker." He said walking up the stairs.  
"Leo. Your mother inside, Lily?"  
"Yeah, probably cleaning up my breakfast."  
"Then I'll leave you two to catch up." He said walking into the apartment.  
"Do I want to know how you managed to get my father to drag you up here?" I asked.  
"I could, say that I asked nicely but I know what men like your father want." She replied inching her way towards the upper stairs. "So, the sexy guy is yours? Does he have any cute siblings?"  
"None that would be interested in you. Why are you really here?"  
"You really shouldn't have asked that question. The answer is going to make your life a living hell Arika."  
"Why are you-"  
"Spend the next couple of days your boyfriend, do things that you probably wouldn't have want, but trust me by the end of the week... By the end of the week, you won't want to come back here." Karai said going up the stairs.

-Leo's POV-  
After a quick, hot shower I wrapped the towel around my waist and went into tepee kitchen to make a protein shake. I practically have the apartment to myself today, my father took Donnie, Mikey, and April to the science museum so that they can do a science project or something.  
"You've got some muscle Leo. Trying to impress someone special." Karai's said sitting on the counter.  
"How in the fuck did you get in here?" I asked continuing to make my shake.  
"I know where you live and where your girlfriend lives, and I also know how you like to visit via window." She jumped off the counter.  
"You left, why are you back here?" I asked changing the subject.  
"I'm not here for you. I'd distance myself from Arika if I were you, you won't like her past."  
"Why the hell are you here for her? How do you even know her?" I asked putting my cup down and forcing her against the counter.  
"Just like old times, although I think this is when we started kissing and tearing each others clothes off. Not that you have much on right now." She said with a crooked smile.  
"Stay the hell away from her or I swear I will-"  
"You'll what? End me? Even with the perfect reason you wouldn't be able to do it. You can't even hurt a fly let alone a human being."  
"Stay away from her."  
"As much as you try, you don't scare me. Besides those aren't my orders." She said pressing her lips against mine only for me to push away, "Still as sweet as I remember."  
"You have 5 minutes to get the fuck out of my apartment." I said going into my bedroom.

-Raph's POV-  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Samantha kept saying near my ear as I tried working on some homework.  
"Samantha, we'll be okay. Just relax." I told her as calmly as I could without yelling.  
"How do you expect me relax? My family just disowned me Raphael! Don't tell me to relax!"  
"Sam, look at me." I said grabbing her, facing her towards me, "Just because we're living on our own doesn't mean we are alone here, okay. We'll get through this. Please, relax, I know you're stressed but it's not good for the baby." I said resting my hand on her stomach.  
"You're right. I need to relax, for the baby."  
I smiled in relief and leaned in for a kiss but my oldest brothers ringtone. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, it must be important if he's calling me.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear placing a kiss on the side of her head.  
"Talk to him. Don't argue, just talk." She said.  
"I have a feeling he isn't calling me to apologize for what he said to me." I said picking up the phone. "What do you want up?"  
_"Karai's back."_  
"After all she did to leave, why the hell is she back?"  
_"She and Arika know each other, I don't know how yet but I believe Kari is here for her but I don't know why."_  
"Okay... Why are you telling me this?"  
_"I know that I'm asking a lot but I need your help... Just to help keep an eye on Kari."_  
"I'll do what I can, but no promises. Leo?"  
_"Yeah?"_  
"You need to tell her. All of it."  
_"I know. I'll see you around."_

-Arika's POV-  
I sat at a table in a favorite coffee shop staring at a piece of paper and tracing my doodles with a pencil. I couldn't help but think what Kari meant by my life being a living hell. I know that she is bad news but... I don't know how bad...  
"There you are. I've been looking for you." Someone said resting their hand on my shoulder causing me to jump, "It's just me."  
I looked up seeing Leo, "Don't scare me like that."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Can we talk?" He asked.  
"Yeah, what about?" I said closing my notebook.  
"Not here. Can we do that back at the apartment?"  
"Of course we can." I said standing up gabbing my notebook.  
Leo pulled me really close to his chest and kissed me passionately. When he pulled away he looked troubled as he put his hand in mine and walked me to his car. We got into the car and half way home was very tense.  
"Leo, what's wrong?"  
"How do you know Karai?"  
"Private school, how do you know her?" I asked knowing I haven't told him her name.  
"We went to school together a few years ago."  
"What did she do? Assuming that she visited you."  
"She did." He said pulling up to the apartments. "I won't blame you if you walk out on me and never talk to me or want to see me ever again but don't make that decision until you've heard the whole story."

* * *

**So, we know that Raph and Leo know something about Kari but do Mikey, Donnie, and April know what Raph and Leo know or do the three of them have a secret of their own? Review, I love to hear your thoughts! **

**To_ I Love Kittens Too_: I didn't know if anyone would understand that reference there, but I'm glad to see you did. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Mikey's POV-**  
"Hey, Leo! Can I go with you?" I asked trying to get out of going to the science museum.  
"No, you can't go with me. You need to go for a school assignment and the last time you jogged with me you made me look like an idiot when I ran into you."  
"Come on Leo, help me out. The last thing I wanted to do today was chaperone Donnie and April on their not so official date."  
"I heard that Mikey!" Donnie yelled from his room.  
"How?! I'm in the living room!" I asked as Leo walked out the door. "Dang it."  
"Michelangelo, I suggest you dress in more appropriate attire for this field trip." My father suggested.  
"Yes sir." I said changing out of my short and tank into jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

_-At the Museum-_  
"Are we done yet?" I asked as Donnie drooled over a... Actually I haven't a clue what he's drooling about.  
"Mikey, we just got here. You the sooner you finish getting data for your report the sooner you can go goof off." April said actually doing her report.  
"Can't you just do it for me Donnie?" I asked.  
"What? No... No, I'm not doing your report." He said once he realized what I had said.  
April giggled at Donnie causing him to blush. I rolled my eyes and start to look for something that I could write about, but before I know it I'm on my phone playing that flappy bird game that everyone seems to be addicted to. Just as I was about to beat my high score the phone was snatched from my hands.  
"You're suppose to be getting ideas for your report, not playing a game on your phone." Donnie said putting my phone in his pocket, "I'll give it back when we're on our way home."  
"You really need to ask her out." I said.  
"Here's a pen and paper, now go write." Donnie ignored my comment and handed mean pen and paper.  
"Fine." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_-Car Ride Home-_  
After several minutes of begging and our father having the butt in I finally got my phone back. Good thing too, if I did have it on silent, Donnie would have seen my text messages. Karai texted me saying she was in town and that we should hang out, but not to tell Donnie we're hanging out. Right... You don't... Before she moved away her and Donnie use to be good friends until they had a falling out. I don't exactly wow what the argument was about it I'm pretty sure it was something to do with her working with her father who is the head of the Foot clan, which is back in California... Come to think about it you'd think they'd be better off in a city like New York or something. Anyway, Donnie never talked about or ever wanted to her the name Karai again. I told Karai to meet me on the roof later tonight so we can talk.

**-Arika's POV-**  
"You know Karai how?" I asked as we walked onto the roof of the apartments.  
"My brothers and I were new to the school a few years back, she was our only friend at the time. She helped us find our place. I'm good at finding people who'd rather be in the dark. Karai she... She took advantage of that. She'd tell me that their were a relative or they owe someone a favor so I'd find whatever name she had given me. Then it came to stealing and she couldn't do it without help, so I became that help and when I started putting the pieces together and what she was doing with the things she stole, I back out. It wasn't as easy as I thought."  
"She blackmailed you into helping her." I said.  
"Yeah, I would steal for her, find whoever needed to be found but I never killed anyone. That was where I drew the line."  
"At least you got to draw a line." I said walking closer to the edge.  
"What are talking about?"  
"Why didn't I see this before?" I asked myself hanging my head, "Who else will be joining us Karai?" I turned around as Karai stepped out of the shadow.  
"I know one will I'm not sure about the other one though." She said as the door opened.  
"Mikey... What the hell?" Leo asked.  
"I could say the same thing to you, Leo." He replied.  
"Who's the other one?" I asked Karai.  
"Someone you wouldn't have expected." She said.  
"What could your father possible have planned?" I asked.  
"My father? My father is dead. The clan scrambled, practically killed each other off. We're just here to build a better clan here in New York."  
"Build a better... No. I'm not- I won't-"  
"You don't have a say in it Arika!" Karai yelled. "You are stuck wether you like it or not."  
"I know why the fuck I'm here, but why the two of you?" Leo asked.  
"Yes Leo, you do know, but they only know half the story. Care to share the rest or shall I?" Karai asked as Leo looked towards the ground. "The pleasure's mine, Leo. I'm sure your girlfriend will love you for this." She said looking towards me, "You, my dear, are looking at, not only ex-partner, but also ex-girlfriend as of last year. Let's not end it there, don't worry he didn't lie, he just didn't tell you the whole truth." She said walking towards Leo. "He may not have killed anyone but he sure was good at getting the women into bed. See, he set them up to be killed, while also having some fun."  
"Leo... How..." Mikey was in shock.  
"Now as for Mikey, he was my eyes and ears and he may or may not have impersonated a few people. But you," She walked towards me, "I'm most proud of you. You can end a life if you had to."  
Leo and Mikey's eyes locked on me. Mikey was very overwhelmed as for Leo... He might be considering on walking out on me.  
"Who else is there?" I asked.  
"Since Donnie refused to work with me I had to find the next best thing. Come in Ms. O'Neil, we're all criminal's here." Karai said staring at me as April entered the roof. "You all belong to me now, and don't think I won't end your life if you back out. 'Cause I promise you all, I will." She said coldly but quickly cheered up, "So, who's going to tell Donnie that his family, friend, and crush has a dark secret? Some a little darker than others."  
"Who has yet to join us Karai?" I asked with a slight chuckle.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"_We_ are going to rebuild. Who is this we?"  
"I was wondering if you'd catch that, but for now let's just say that he's a ghost." She said.

* * *

**_Who is helping Karai? And is she really rebuilding the clan or does she (they) just want one team to carry out their wishes without fail? I enjoy hearing ya'lls thoughts, so please review._**

* * *

**_I Love Kittens Too: Yes, you can correct me, I don't even know why I put a 'c' in his name in the first place. I usually have been able to catch myself when I do that._**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Donnie's POV-**

_Where is everybody?_ I asked myself sitting at the table catching myself, yet again, looking at the clock. _It's not like April to miss our study date. She would have texted me if she couldn't make it. _

The door opened and in walked Mikey and April, I was able to caught a glance of Leo and Arika talking... It didn't look good.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was Reading ahead in a class and lost track of time." April said setting her stuff down.

"No problem. I was a little preoccupied myself." I lied so she didn't feel too bad, "What's going on with Leo and Arika?"

"Karai's in town. She 'cause some trouble." Mikey said reaching the door to his bedroom.

"Oh... When'd she get into town?"

"Who knows." He replied disappearing into her bedroom.

"No, Leo, I already made up I mind! I see that you already did too!" We heard Arika yell.

"I haven't said anything about us! Why are you making assumptions when you haven't even heard me out!?" Yelled Leo.

"Because I don't need to!"

"Arika wait."

"Just leave me the hell alone Leo! I just need to be left alone."

I stood up from the table as Leo opened the door, doing everything he can not to slam it, but still managed to close the door quietly. _Good think Splinter is at his bingo game._ I thought.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said angrily, then stopped as he reached the couch, "We're fine. Just worry about yourself Donnie." He then went to his bedroom.

"What is with everyone tonight?" I asked sitting back down noticing that April wasn't totally herself. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Um... You should really talk to your brothers... Or Arika."

"April, why were you late?"

"Go ahead April, tell him. Even though we agreed that someone else would do it." Karai said walking through our door.

"What are you talking about? April, what is she talking about?"

"Let's just say that your family, that friend downstairs, and your crush has an interesting past. Especially that downstairs neighbor of yours." She said with an evil grin.

**-Arika's POV-**

"Was that you and Leo just now?" Mom asked as I walked through the door.

"What does it matter to you? When did you all of a sudden start caring so but me life?"

"That is no way to talk to your mother." My dad, who I thought was gone, said.

"Why are you really here Dad? Why did you make a trip out here 2 weeks before I come down to visit."

"I assume that Karai filled you in." He said.

"Yeah, she has. She also recruited a team while she was at it. Are you the part that? Are you and Karai rebuilding the clan I barely left with my life?!"

"I never did understand why did leave." My dad muttered under her breathe.

"You know why she left. Do you not remember what it did to her?!" Mom butted in.

"Shut up!" He said smacking her across the face.

"Don't touch her!" I grunted.

"Or what, you'll stand up to me again?" He said walking closer to me, whispering in my ear. "Or do I need to remind you about the last time you tried to take charge."

"You promise."

"Yeah, well, I lied. I thought you would have been used to that by now, I guess I was wrong."

"You're not going home are you?" I asked as he walked past me to get to the door.

"Sweetheart, I am home." He said disappearing behind the door.

"You told me you got out. That you wouldn't be needed, ever." Mom said.

"That was with the old boss. I'm afraid that Dad has decided to take over, rebuild. I just happen to be his first recruit, and I have a feeling that it's going to be more difficult to get out of this employment." I said going to my bedroom.

**-Leo's POV-**

"Let's just say that your family, that friend downstairs, and your crush has an interesting past. Especially that downstairs neighbor of yours." I hear Karai.

"What the hell are you talking." Donnie said.

I walked out of my bedroom saying, "Don't you think you've done enough damage for today? Get out."

"Awe... Do you need someone to cuddle with? I'd be more than happy to." She said walking closer to me.

"I said to get the fuck out."

"You said it much nicer than that, Leo." She nibbled at my ear.

I grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, walking her to the door.

"Loosen up. Seriously, it hurts." Her said.

I opened the door, pushing her out, locking the door behind me.

"Leo-"

"Not today Donnie. Not today." I said disappearing into my bedroom for the rest of the night.

**_Sorry for the wait, been busy getting ahead in school do I can finished early :D Who else is ready for school to be over?! I know I am. Review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
